


Not a Date

by HeavenlyMess



Series: Halloween Oneshots [1]
Category: Death Spells (Band), Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fall Vibes, Frerard, Halloween Challenge, M/M, prompt: candied apples, tbp frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/pseuds/HeavenlyMess
Summary: Frank is trying to forget his ex. Gerard needs to get out more.Mikey just tries to help
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, frerard - Relationship
Series: Halloween Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	Not a Date

‘Can you just shut up about Bob for a second?!’ Mikey said to his friend, who had been complaining about his ex for the longest time. ‘He’s an asshole! We know! Maybe you shouldn’t have fucked him in the first place.’

He was right, Frank knew it. But he didn’t want to admit it. He still missed Bob. ‘Well, it’s too late for that, isn’t it?’

‘And you’ve been crying over him for longer than you guys were together.’

‘That’s not true.’

‘How long has it been since you broke up? Three months?’

‘Barely a month! And we didn’t break up. I found him with a girl in the middle of a date at the mall.’

‘I know, you’ve said it a thousand times.’

They had to stop their conversation because a customer had just walked in the record store, so Frank went and helped them find what they were looking for, otherwise he’d start crying. After he charged them, and they left, Mikey found him rearranging the jazz section. ‘Sorry about saying that. I know it’s hard.’

Frank nodded.

‘I just kinda care about you, okay? I think you’re a rad dude and it sucks to see you crying over that asshole. Don’t even look at me with those eyes, I’m not into you like that.’ Frank laughed, blushing because his friend never said those kinds of things to him. He didn’t like him like that either, but it was nice to know he cared about him. ‘Just do whatever you do, keep going on with your life, and I’m sure you’ll find someone better in no time. That’s easy considering you were dating Bob.’

‘It’s too soon.’

‘I know, but you need to get over him.’

‘I know.’

They kept working, and soon their shift was over. ‘Hey, Frank –,’ Mikey called him as they were heading to their cars. ‘Me and some friends are going to this stupid fall festival tonight. You wanna come, get distracted for a bit?’

‘Okay, thanks, man.’

‘See you there, then. I’ll text you the address.’

***

It was another night at the Way house. Mikey had dinner with his parents, while his brother Gerard was in the basement drawing. He had just moved back home after living in New York for a couple years, but he was in the basement all the time. Mikey almost never saw him.

As usual, he took a plate downstairs for his brother, making sure he ate something. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Working.’

‘Well, mom said you have to eat something. She didn’t see you go in the kitchen this morning and she’s worried you haven’t eaten anything.’

‘I have deadlines, Mikes.’

‘And you won’t make them if you don’t eat.’

‘Fine.’ Gerard left his pencil aside, and turn to grab the plate from his brother.

‘Jeeze! Have you had any sleep?!’

‘Not really.’ Gerard took a bite of chicken, and it instantly felt like his body was alive again.

‘You need a break.’

‘I don’t.’

‘When was the last we hung out? When was the last time you did something fun outside the house?’ Gerard shrugged. ‘You even seen your friends anymore? Have you got laid?’

‘Mikey! I’m not telling you that!’

‘That means no. You usually tell me about your hookups.’ His older brother’s face went red, contrasting his silver dyed hair. ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you need to get laid.’

‘Please, stop.’

‘Give me your phone, we’re going through your tinder.’

‘Hell, no!’

‘Fine, then. You’re going with me.’

‘Where?’

‘I’m going to the fall fest with some friends.’

‘The fall fest? We’re not five anymore.’

‘They work at the haunted house there. We’re just hanging out. Maybe going for beers after.’

‘And how is that going to help me – ugh I can’t even say it.’

‘It won’t. But you can at least have some fun.’

Gerard didn’t say anything, and handed him the plate, then went back to work. Mikey headed back upstairs, but before, he turned to Gerard one last time. ‘See you at seven in the parking lot?’

‘That’s in an hour.’

‘I’m giving you some time to consider it.’

But the older Way didn’t answer.

***

A couple hours later, Frank wasn’t so sure if he wanted to go out. he still missed Bob, though his friend was right, and he needed to forget about him. And for a minute he considered staying home and drinking and crying all night, but he knew that wouldn’t fix anything. So he changed into the first thing that he found, and drove to the address Mikey sent him.

It was a farm outside the city where they held the annual fall festival. They had haunted houses, a pumpkin patch, and even live music. Frank used to come all the time when he was a kid, but it had been a while.

Mikey told him he’d meet him in the parking lot, next to the entrance, so that was where Frank waited for him, sitting next to the display of pumpkins.

He sat there for a good twenty minutes, playing on his phone, considering just leaving. He wasn’t in the mood to be around hundreds of kids anyway.

He looked around and there was no trace of his lanky friend anywhere. Though he did notice the other guy standing a couple feet away, also dressed all in black. He was on his phone, clearly waiting for someone else too.

Maybe he was friends with Mikey too, and he was waiting for him too.

At least he wasn’t the only one who got stood up.

‘You’re waiting for Mikey, too?’ Frank asked, not sure why.

‘Yeah, you too?’ The guy had short silver hair, clearly dyed. Frank nodded. ‘That stupid little shit.’

Frank laughed. ‘He’s probably stuck in traffic.’

‘He said he’d be here an hour ago.’

‘You think he’s inside? Maybe we can go in, and get something to eat because I’m starving.’ He paid for two tickets, and they headed inside. Just like Frank expected, it was full of kids. There were a lot of food tents and signs to follow to get to the haunted houses. People in costumes, and pumpkins everywhere. He kinda loved it.

They got to the food tents and he found one where they sold vegetarian food. Thank God for the hipsters, Frank thought, and got a soy chilli dog with fries. ‘You want anything?’ he asked the other guy.

‘No, thanks. I just had dinner.’

They found a stack of hay to sit on, and Frank was already going crazy on the fries. ‘I’m Frank, by the way.’

‘I’m Gerard, Mikey’s brother.’

‘Oh, you’re _the_ brother?’

Gerard nodded. ‘Yeah, why? Does he talk about me?’

‘All the time. You’re like his hero!’ That made Gerard smile, and he had a cute smile. Why was he even thinking that?

‘That’s sweet. I love the kid.’

‘He’s cool.’

Gerard checked his phone again. ‘Oh, I knew it!’

‘What happened?’

‘He stood us up.’

‘What? What did he say?’

‘ _Sorry I didn’t answer, I was taking a nap. Have a good time with Frank,’_ Gerard read the text. ‘He even added a winky face!’

‘That motherfucker! He set us up!’

‘What?!’

Frank laughed, but it sounded more like an angry laugh. ‘He told me I had to forget about my ex.’

‘He told me I needed to get laid!’

‘What the fuck! Why would he set me up with his own brother?! No offense.’

‘None taken. Why would he set me up with – who are you again?’

‘I just work with him. We’re friends?’

‘Still. Why?’

‘Like no offense, you seem nice, but it’s too soon for me to go out with anyone.’

‘How long since –’

‘A month and almost two weeks.’

‘You’re counting? You really need to get over whoever that is.’ They stayed quiet for a while. What could have been the beginning of a nice friendship turned into something awkward, and Frank wanted to leave. ‘Look, we can just tell him it didn’t work out and go home and pretend this didn’t happen. I have to a lot of work to do.’

‘I’m okay with that.’

‘But at least let’s get a pumpkin latte before we leave.’

They got in line for coffees, and it was a long line, so they started talking in the meantime. ‘So you write comic books, huh?’ Frank asked.

‘Yeah. Mikey told you?’ Frank nodded. ‘What do you do? Oh yeah, you said you work at the record store, right?’

‘Yeah. But I also have a band.’

‘That’s cool!’ Fuck, he was smiling that cute smile again, and Frank had to turn around or he’d lose it. He wasn’t supposed to like the guy. Especially since he was Mikey’s brother! Frank told him they were playing a gig the following week, and he should go. With Mikey, of course. As friends.

By the time they reached the tent and it was time to order, they were already making jokes about the costumes. ‘You know what?’ Frank asked out of nowhere. ‘I was kinda excited about the haunted houses. And since we’re already here –’

Gerard laughed. ‘Me too.’

They got on the hay ride that took them to the other side of the farm where the haunted houses were, and drank their almond milk pumpkin lattes and talking. It was awkward, and neither of them knew what to say. Frank wasn’t even sure why they kept going with it.

But it seemed a nice distraction from everything.

They pretended to be scared, and laughed their heads off, and Frank noticed Gerard wasn’t really faking it, but he didn’t say anything.

Then, they decorated pumpkins, and Frank tried not to be so obvious about how excited he was. But it was impossible not to. ‘I’m gonna say something, but you have to promise not to laugh.’

‘Okay,’ Gerard said.

‘This used to be my favorite thing to do for my birthday up until I was twelve. My grandparents used to bring me here every year before trick or treating, and I’d get a pumpkin with my name on it, and I was the happiest kid ever.’

‘Aww, that’s so adorable!’ Frank couldn’t help blushing. ‘Wait, your birthday is on Halloween?’

‘Yeah. It’s kind of a big deal for me.’ He showed him his tattooed knuckles that spelled Halloween.

‘I have to start over then.’ Gerard painted his pumpkin all black with a tiny Frankenstein, and on the other side, he wrote Frankie. ‘Here. Happy birthday!’ He handed him his creation, and Frank’s eyes went wet.

‘Thank you,’ he said, trying not to cry. ‘You really are talented.’

They talked until their pumpkins were dry, and on their way out, Frank got them candied apples. ‘These were my favorite every year.’

‘So – I guess it was nice after all,’ Gerard said, standing by the same pumpkin display where they first met. ‘As friends obviously.’

‘I guess?’

‘I have to go back home, though. Those deadlines.’

Frank smiled, and then they didn’t say anything for a while, but they didn’t move. As if neither of them wanted to leave yet. So Frank turned to Gerard and just kissed him without a warning.

He still tasted like the candied apple, and it was so fucking good.

It was so good.

And he knew what to do with his tongue.

‘Wow,’ Frank said, with a big smile.

‘Wow.’

‘You said I had to get over it.’

‘Maybe Mikey was onto something,’ Gerard added.

‘That little fucker is always right, isn’t he?’

The silver-haired man smiled and nodded. And then, he kissed him again. They heard people cheering around them, but they ignored them. Frank walked him to his car where they kissed again. He just wanted that sweet taste of his mouth again. ‘So – you want to do this again?’ Frank asked. ‘It doesn’t have to be a date.’

‘Totally not a date. Tomorrow?’

‘Sounds good to me.’

He’d have to thank his friend for the best not-date later.


End file.
